Complications
by HPfanatic09
Summary: Hermione thought she had everything she wanted, but what if she wants more? When 2 people enter a completely restricted chapter of her life that she had only reserved for 1 person, what will she do? Someone has stole her heart. Who's the theif?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

**Draco's POV**

"Hey, I have to go; I'm meeting up with Astoria"

Blaise was dating Astoria. He had been chasing her for years and now he finally got her.

"Alright, alright, go on" I said.

I was walking down the hall when I accidentally bumped into Hermione

"Bloody hell!"

"Shit..." All of the contents in her bag spilled out and I caught a glimpse of something rather unusual, as I leaned in to see what it was... It was a pregnancy test! At that moment I didn't know what to do, what was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to react to that?

"Sorry Malfoy... I'll be going now" And she ran off

Did I just see that? Was she really pregnant?! I could not believe that, Hermione, the study bug, pregnant? No way. So I decided to find out.

* * *

After dinner I decided to follow her, Ron doesn't seem to mention anything... but... Maybe it wasn't his child? But I highly doubt that, since Weasley and Granger have been dating for about a year now. I had to get to the bottom of this.

**Hermione's POV**

That was really close, if Malfoy had leaned in any closer I think he would've saw the pregnancy tests I was carrying, honestly, the lengths I go to for Ginny...

"Ginny! Ginny? Hello?"

"SHHHH Hermione, over here"

I went into her bedroom and we both sat down on the bed

"Do you have it?"

"Yes... But... I think Malfoy might have seen it..."

"What?!" She raised her voice but it wasn't too loud for anyone else to hear

"I accidentally bumped into him and it fell out"

"Oh great. He's the last person I would want to find out"

"Honestly, how could you let that happen?!"

"Well... we were all drunk so..."

Over the weekend Ginny had went to the pub with her friends and Dean, of course Harry was a bit worried, but we both had an essay to study for, so he left Ginny go. And they all got drunk a while after, most of them just went home, but Ginny and Dean stayed and... Well... they conceived a baby together.

"What did Harry say?"

"Well..." Ginny looked down at the floor... I could tell she was hiding something

"Wait... You didn't tell him?!"

"Well I panicked!"

At this point, we were both shouting at each other

"Ok... but... you know you have to tell him at some point..."

"I know..."

Afterwards I had to head back to my room. But I really needed to talk to Ginny about this. She can't just hide this from everyone can she?

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Ron!"

"RON WAKE UP!"

Still no response. As usual.

"RON YOU'RE GONNA MISS BREAKFAST!"

"IM AWAKE!"

Ron was always the last to wake up. But when it comes too food, that's his first priority. After he got dressed, we both went to the dining hall, and at the sight of food Ron's mouth watered. As usual. But there was something, something about the atmosphere that was a bit unusual.

**Hermione's POV**

Harry and my idiot EX boyfriend entered and Ginny seemed to look green.

"Hey Gin" Harry said good morning with his mellow voice and gave her a peck on the cheek.

It hurt. The sight of seeing them together, ever since I started dating Ron I have found that... My feelings were never really for him. When my heart would beat really quickly, it wasn't for him. It was for Harry, I just always assumed it was Ron, and when he told me he liked me, I took the chance. But now I regret ever dating that fool. Just the night before, he dumped me. Left me. For Lavender. He never did look at me the way he looks at her. I should be heart broken. But when I realized that Harry was actually the one that I loved I felt relieved.

"...Oh... hi Harry..." Ginny said, without looking up

"Gin? What's wrong?" Harry asked, with a worried tone

"It's um... nothing..." She replied, hastily.

By now everyone would be suspicious of what was happening with Ginny, but in the only person she has told, and I would tell Harry, but... I'm her best friend, and best friends don't do that. Besides, this is something she should tell Harry, not me.

So I guess it's off to class. When I got there I took a seat next to Harry, I was planning on sitting next to Ron... but... it's a bit awkward with him.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered to me

His voice echoes in my brain. My feelings are starting to overwhelm my body and my heart starts beating really quickly

"Oh...yeah?" I said without noticing that I had went too deep into thought

"Why aren't you sitting next to Ron?"

By now I could feel his breath as he leaned in closer; I can just imagine what life would be like if I had chosen Harry... or if he had chosen me

"Um... I just... took the closest seat. So..."

"Oh okay..." And he moved his head away back to its normal position. I couldn't feel him anymore; I couldn't feel how close we were anymore. He was only close for a few seconds, but those seconds felt like our own little paradise.

I really shouldn't overwhelm myself with these thoughts but... I can't help it. Harry has never been more than a best friend until recently and I just can't stop all the feelings that I never knew I had.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Ginny looks like she could throw up at any moment. Everyone is wondering what's wrong but I'm the only one who knows, I don't like pretending that I don't know something.

"Good morning guys." Harry says, as he walks in.

There it is the smile that melts my heart every time,_ Harry's smile_.

"Good morning Harry" Ron said as he stuffed his mouth.

"...Um Good morning..." I mumbled. I was under pressure, I didn't know how to act when he was around, and I wasn't acting like myself at all.

"..." Ginny just nodded without saying a word. It looks as though that something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, he sounds really worried. It hurts to have to hide something from him.

Ginny just nodded again, so Harry gave her a light kiss on the lips to make her feel better. But that just made her feel worse, and she ran out of the hall in a hurry. Of course, I had to run after her, but looking back I could tell that Harry was blaming himself for the way Ginny is acting.

**Ginny's POV**

Ugh. I feel like shit. I feel like I'm going to hurl. But, that's not a good enough reason to skip classes, so I guess I'm just going to go to breakfast, maybe my appetite will get better once I get there.

I guess I was wrong, whenever I even think about food I feel like I'm going to puke. If I even open my mouth I swear I will throw up everywhere.

"Good morning guys." Harry said, as usual. He smiles at me, but I'm not really able force a smile right now, so I just nod.

"Good morning Harry" Watching my brother stuff his mouth like that is just making this worse for me.

"...Um Good morning..." Hermione sounds a bit worried, is it because of me?

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking down at me.

Shit. I can't tell him it's because I'm pregnant and I have morning sickness... what do I do.. I can't make up an excuse... so I just nod again, but it wasn't very convincing.

Harry looks at me worriedly but instead he smiles and leans in and kisses me on the lips, by now I couldn't hold it in anymore so I had to do something, so I ran, really quickly, hoping that I would be able to make it to the girls toilet fast enough.

**Harry's POV**

What's wrong with me? Did I do something? Was it me? I haven't seen Ginny that appalled before. It looked like she was about to puke. Was it because I kissed her? Did my breath stink? I swore I brushed my teeth...

Was it because I got mad that time about her hanging out with Dean? Is that why she ran away from me? Or is it something else... what else would it be?

**Hermione's POV**

"Ginny? ...You okay in there?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

I know it's not my place but... I don't think Ginny deserves Harry. How could she let herself get pregnant? And it's not even Harry's baby.

"Ginny..." I said, trying to get her to come out.

"I know..." She said, as she finally came out.

We didn't need to say anything to each other, she knew what I was thinking, and I knew what she was going to say. There was no sound. Just silence. But it's like we were having our own conversation.

"By a few months... people with start to notice... What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"...Abort it..?"

I could tell by the sound of her voice that she really wanted to keep the baby. She has another life living inside of her; I knew she wouldn't want to just give that away.

"...Maybe you should tell Dean first..." I suggested.

"Yeah...But... can you come with me?"

"You know I will" And I gave her a small smile, that's all she needs right now.

* * *

Ginny found Dean and they were talking in an empty classroom, they've been talking for about an hour now... and they're both missing their classes, but luckily I had a free period, or else I wouldn't have agreed to stay.

I could tell Dean was really scared and didn't know what to do, but I could tell that he was also really happy that he was having a baby.

"So... What are you guys going to do...?" I asked them.

I was curious. Were they going to tell everyone? Were they going to try to keep a secret?

"Um... We're going to tell our parents... first... before we tell anyone else..." Dean sounded really scared. I could tell that he didn't want to tell his parents.

"We're deciding to go to um...the hospital tomorrow..." Ginny said.

By now Ginny and Dean were actually looking really happy, they planned what they would call the baby and everything, and I was really happy for them.

* * *

At the great hall Ginny was looking a bit better, and she had spent the whole day discussing things with Dean, so when they entered together Harry got a little jealous.

"Hey guys" Ginny said, grinning from ear to ear, I was guessing this was after talking so much about the baby, I'm just glad she isn't feeling nauseous

"Hey Gin. What are you so happy about?" Ron said, dropping everything out of his mouth.

Honestly, I don't even know how I found him attractive in the first place.

"Oh... nothing" She giggled. Obviously it wasn't nothing but no one was going to bother to ask if she wouldn't tell us.

"What were you doing with Dean just now?" Harry asked, looking a bit irritated.

"Oh...we were just... talking..." Ginny replied.

Her smile grew even bigger, the thought of conceiving another life was overwhelming and she couldn't help smiling. Of course, I was happy for her, but Harry looked angry and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

**Harry's POV**

I need to talk to someone about Ginny and Dean... I'm worried... I know Ron isn't going to talk to me about this... but... maybe Hermione will... she seems to know something as well..

So I put on my invisibility cloak and I sneaked into her room, I know it's the girl's dorm, I was really getting worried...

"Psst..." I whispered to Hermione

"..." Hermione shifted slightly and now she was facing me. She looked like she was sleeping so peacefully... and it gave me this sort of warm feeling inside...

"Psssst... Hermione..." I repeated.

"...hmmmm...?" She opened her eyes and i took of my cloak

"Shhhhh... It's just me..." I said, trying to stop her from freaking out.

"...Harry?! What are you doing here?!" I could tell she was trying to hold her voice back since she might wake up the other people.

"...Just come with me..." And I brought her outside to the lake

**Hermione's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard someone's voice in the corner of the room

"Psssst... Hermione..."

It was Harry! What was he doing here? Was it a dream...? I have always dreamt of Harry coming to my room in the middle of the night and we would run away together... But after a while I realized that this was no dream, so I snapped out of my train of thought and he took me out to the lake.

I could tell something was on his mind... Something was worrying him...

"What's wrong..?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't notice that I was shivering, the last thing Harry needs is to get worried about me getting a cold.

"I wanted to um... ask about Ginny..."

Of course he wouldn't talk to me about anything else than his girlfriend. But, I understand.

"What did you want to... to... -_Achoo_-"

I sneezed like an idiot; Ron always said that when I sneezed that I sounded like a troll.

"Ar-" I didn't let him finish his sentence, I knew what he was going to say... He _is_ Ron's best friend

"I know, I know, I sneeze like a stupid troll." I said, without looking up to face him

"Actually... you don't, when you sneeze you sound like a kitten... It's cute"

I wanted to look at him, but, by now my face was bright red, no one had ever told me I was cute before...

"Hermione?" He asked "Are you cold?" His face looked heavenly against the moonlight, I was dumbfounded, I hadn't even remembered that we were out in the night, after curfew, in our pajamas, I had totally forgot that it was freezing cold.

Just seeing his face gives me a warm fuzzy feeling on the inside, but, it wasn't just looking at his face.

He was right next to me! I wasn't dreaming! His arm was around me and he hugged me lightly, I could melt into his arms at any moment, and I wanted to lean in and take advantage of this opportunity... but... he's with Ginny, and even if I took the chance with Harry... He would never look at me like the way he looks at Ginny.

"Heh..." He chuckled slightly and said "You can lean, if you want to." And he flashed me that smile, the smile that melts me to the core, his smile.

I know Ginny is his girlfriend, and my best friend, but... how could I turn down this offer? I gently rested my head against his shoulder... was he always this buff? I knew he did a lot of quidditch training... But I never knew he would turn out so strong...

Almost drifting off to sleep, but remembering the reason why I was here, I asked

"What was it you wanted to know about Ginny?"

He replied in a calm voice "Its fine... let's just sit here for a while... We can talk more tomorrow..."

By now it was already 12, so as I normally would, I replied with "Its 12 already... it's already... tomorrow..." and I gave a long yawn.

The last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep was the sound of Harry chuckling.

* * *

The next morning I found myself on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room couch, but I could feel a strange warmth, and it wasn't coming from me, I looked up to see Harry, he must have fell asleep when he put me here last night. I looked at the clock, 5 am; I still had time, so I spent the rest of the morning in Harry's arms.

I never wanted this to end.

* * *

When I woke up later, Harry was already gone, and I was alone, I checked the clock and I was going to be late for class, so I went back up to my room, took a quick shower and got dressed, ready to leave for class until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see who it was, and.. To my surprise, it was

"Malfoy?!" I shouted

"Geez Granger. Calm down." He said calmly

"How can I calm down?! What are you doing here?!" This time I remembered to keep my voice down, in case anyone heard me and found a Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room... Luckily everyone left for classes already

"Look. I ran into Potter outside and as much as I didn't want to, he forced me to stay here and take care of you." He sounded irritated. He always sounded irritated, whenever he had to mention Harry's name.

"Whatever, I don't need taking care of; I can take care of myself, now I have to go to my classes before I lose points." I was half way out the door until Malfoy pulled me back.

"Hey. Harry told me to take care of you. And you don't seem like you have been sleeping these few days, so just miss a few classes, rest a bit." And he pulled me into his grasp.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I shouted.

I kept trying to get out of his grip, but damn. He was strong.

"Come on Granger. Live a little." He said with a calm voice as if doing this would be normal, well of course it would be, for him, but I have never missed a class to 'rest' my entire life.

For some reason the warmth from his body seemed to resemble the warmth I got from Harry, and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep... something about his presence just made it somehow more comfortable.

When I awoke yet again that same day, I looked up and almost fell off the bed.

"What the hell Malfoy?!" I screamed

He rubbed his eyes and said "...Hmmm... oh... I fell asleep when I brought you to your bed..." and as if it was nothing, he just went back to sleep, on my bed, my bed!

"Malfoy! Get out of my bed!"

I was practically throwing him out, but he still didn't budge, instead he reached his hand out to stop me, but I fell forward and landed on the bed with his arm around me. My face was so close to his... I could hear him breathing, at first he didn't notice, but he slowly opened his eyes and stared into mine, my face turned bright red and I didn't know what to do, I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let go.

"Malfoy. Let go." I said

"No."

He had to be half asleep; he didn't even know what he was saying

"Malfoy. You're delusional. Let me go." I tried and I tried, but he wouldn't budge, so I had to go to extreme measures.

"Ouch! What was that for Granger?!"

"Well, I wasn't just going to spend my afternoon laying here with you."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to bite me!" He shouted

"Well, it's not like I liked the taste of your dry skin."

I got out of bed, and made my way to class, I didn't know how I was going to explain why I was late to my teachers but.. I'll just think of it on the way there.

But just as I was about to make my way out, Malfoy appeared in front of me, blocking my way

"You're not going anywhere Granger." He smirked

"Right. Now get out of my way Malfoy." I tried to keep my calm; the last thing I wanted right now was to get into an argument with Malfoy.

"No chance, love." He had an evil grin on his face. There was no point in trying to get out, when he's twice as strong as me, so I admitted defeat and sat down on the sofa with a big sigh.

"Now there's something I want to discuss with you..." He sounded a bit more serious now, so I nodded and listened to what he was going to say.

"A few days ago, when I bumped into you... I saw some things... I saw a pregnancy test... Is it true? Granger?" He asked me with a serious look on his face

"Malfoy. I think you've misunderstood." I said

He tilted his head to the side looking confused.

"Look. Just because a friend of mine is pregnant, and I just happened to be her messenger, doesn't mean everything you saw fall out of my bag actually belonged to me." I replied. "I mean, last month, when you were carrying some tampons in your bag for your girlfriend, it's not like I assumed it was yours." I said, laughing.

He obviously didn't like that comment, but he was smiling. Something I don't usually see, well something I don't see at all. Usually it's an evil smirk, or a grin, but never a genuine smile. Still in shock from that smile I didn't see what was coming, he leaned in closer and kissed me, kissed me! Before I could pull away from him had grabbed my waist and pulled me in into his firm grasp, I tried to get out but struggling only made it worse, he tightened his grip. There was no use struggling, so I gave in, but it was more natural as I melted into his lips, and before I could open my eyes again, he pulled away.

I looked up and once again and saw that smirk, as I finally realized what just happened I practically screeched, "Bloody Hell Malfoy!"

He gave me a smile and said "What?"

"The kiss! Why did you kiss me?!" I shouted.

I think some of the people passing by heard but I didn't really care.

"Well you didn't exactly resist."

And he flashed me that evil smirk that he is so well known for, honestly I don't know how he's so popular with the girls, I mean, what's so good looking about that face?

"At a loss for words, Granger?"

He asked, sarcastically.

But. He's right. I was at a loss for words. How can I explain what just happened, he kissed me! And although I did try to get out... I did give in to his kiss in the end, what should I say?

I came up with the only distraction I could think of. I would fight fire, with fire.

So I turned around to face him, and gave him a kiss, just a light one on his lips, but that was enough to get him in quite a shock, so before I left to my classes, I said,

"At a loss for words, Malfoy?" I gave him a smirk, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

I grabbed a seat next to Harry as I sat down with my friends, Ginny was out with Dean, buying baby essentials like: a baby stroller, some baby clothes (for girls and boys) and Harry was getting worried again; knowing what he was thinking, I whispered to him

"She's resting, she didn't feel too well today" I said, trying to reassure him.

He gave me a smile but I could tell he was still worried about her.

Dinner seemed to go by in a flash, before I knew it I was in bed falling asleep, but something felt strange, I got out of bed and went downstairs. When I got there Harry was already sitting under a blanket on the couch.

"Harry?" I half whispered, voice cracking slightly since I just woke up.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" He said, as he turned around to face me.

Harry sounded pretty tired himself, what was he doing up so late.

"I could ask you the same question. I couldn't sleep" I said as I sat down next to Harry.

I figured the only reason he would be up so late is if he was worried about something, so I asked, "Are you worried about Ginny?"

He thought for a while until he replied

"Nah. Just can't sleep" And he gave me a small smile.

I was too tired to do anything about it so i leant against his body just like that night and drifted off to sleep. I hadn't actually slept in so long.

* * *

When I woke up, Harry was gone, just like the last time, I got up checked the perimeter for a certain ferret boy that I didn't want to see.

"Hermione? Oh. You're awake." Ginny said as she walked into the room with a cup of tea and smiling, "Harry asked me to stay and watch over you." she said.

I'm glad this time he didn't ask Malfoy, I probably wouldn't be able to handle him right now.

"But, I have to leave soon to go to a checkup in St. Mungos"

Does that mean?

"So Draco is going to come here to take care of you when I leave."

"What?!" I shouted.

I really don't want to stay in a room together alone with Malfoy right now...

"Come on Mione... He's not that bad..." She said, confused as to why I reacted like that.

I know he isn't that bad, but it's not him I'm worried about, it's what happened.

"I know..." And I let out a long sigh...

I can't just keep Ginny here and make her miss her checkup just because I was too scared to face him.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

A while later Ginny left. Malfoy was going to come soon, what do I do? How am I supposed to act? What do I say?

Before I knew it I started pacing around the room and hadn't noticed that Malfoy was already here.

"Exited to see me?" He said with a smirk

"Why would I be excited to see you?" I said quickly.

"Well back to the topic.." and he leaned in closer to me "let's take it up where we left off.." and he was about to kiss me, I could tell, but I didn't struggle, I didn't do anything, I just stood there nailed to the spot feeling like an idiot, by now his lips were less than a centimeter from mine. I closed my eyes slowly. But before his lips touched mine, someone pulled me away from his lips.

"What are you doing Malfoy?!" Harry shouted as he glared at Malfoy.

"Great going Potter. We were just having a steamy moment." He gave a look at Harry and winked at me.

Before Harry could say anything else, Draco pulled me towards him.

"Hey. Hermione doesn't belong to you!" Harry said as he pulled me back to him. They kept going at it for quite a while.

Couldn't they get it through their minds that I don't belong to anyone?!

"Stop! I don't belong to any of you!" I shouted as I ran out the door, I didn't really know where I was going, but before I knew it, I was at the lake.

No one was here, so I figured why not, and I sat beside the lake. This is all I really need right now, just some peace, and quiet.

**Harry's POV**

Hermione stormed out of the room, I was about to go after her until

"Potter. Let her be. She just needs some time." Malfoy said it calmly as if he knew exactly what she was going through.

"It's your fault." I said blatantly.

"Oh, we're pointing fingers now are we?" He said sarcastically.

I knew he was right, it was my fault as much as his, but I just didn't want to admit it. I was jealous. I don't know why and I knew it was wrong to be. But I'm jealous. I'm jealous of Malfoy.

I never thought I would ever be jealous of Ferret boy and Hermione. But I was. I really wanted to punch his face in when I saw him holding Hermione like that, and how did he know that she needed to be alone? How did he know how she felt more than I did? I was her best friend!

After thinking about it for a while I got some tea to calm myself down. I sat next to Malfoy on the sofa. It was a bit awkward but I knew he meant no harm.

"Potter." He said out of nowhere.

I got startled and almost dropped some tea on my crotch; I was going to shout at him before he said something, well more like whispered something, he said "I like her." It was quiet and I could barely hear it, but it came through loud and clear.

Was he talking about Hermione? Was he talking about my Hermione? Before I jumped to conclusions I said

"What?"

He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious what he was saying. And it was, I just didn't want to believe it.

"I like Granger."

I knew what he said, I knew what he meant but I just couldn't get myself to process that information, so I just sat there, speechless.

How could Draco Malfoy, purest of all purebloods like Hermione? Just yesterday he called her blood 'dirty'. How could he just like her all of a sudden?

And thinking that I didn't hear him, he repeated "I. Like. Granger."

Before I could even think of a response to his statement he said "She's mine." And left the room in a flash.

I didn't know what to think. Why was I feeling jealous? I didn't like Malfoy but that doesn't mean I should be jealous. Unless...

I thought about it for a while but dismissed the thought. It couldn't be. I had a girlfriend, a girlfriend that I loved... I couldn't be in love with Hermione... Could I?

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I can hear everyone eating dinner in the great hall, heck; I can even hear Ron stuffing his mouth while complaining about his grades to Harry. I didn't feel like eating that day. I didn't really feel like doing anything, I know what happened back there probably wasn't all their fault but I couldn't just stay there and let them... Oh yeah... What were those fools fighting about? Oh yeah...they were fighting...Over... Me... I know it sounds selfish, and I wouldn't want to admit it but they were fighting over _me._

"Hermione?"

I opened my eyes and saw Harry standing over me.

"Oh... Shouldn't you be eating dinner with everyone else..?" I asked, sulking to myself.

"I wasn't hungry." He said as he sat down next to me.

We sat in silence for quite a while, and I'm pretty sure dinner was over already. But Harry stayed next to me, and I felt that I calmed down a little more.

Breaking the silence, but not breaking the atmosphere I said "Thanks" and took a long deep breath.

I haven't breathed fresh air in a long time, being caught up in all my studies.

This felt like the other night when we sat outside in the cold, before I knew it I was leaning in just like the night before, so I pulled my head back and shuffled a bit further from Harry, if I didn't stop myself I probably would've ended up falling asleep in Harry's arms again.

My face turned red at the thought of snuggling with Harry in the night. There was an awkward atmosphere around us now, and breaking the awkwardness Harry shuffled closer to me and pulled me into a warm hug.

I knew it was wrong of me to be hugging my best friend's boyfriend, but, she didn't deserve him.

I'm not saying I deserved him more, but, at least I didn't get drunk carelessly, sleep with my ex-boyfriend, and get myself pregnant.

We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity resting peacefully until I heard a faint whisper from Harry; He leaned his head closer to me, gave me a light kiss on the head and said "I love you."

At least that's what I thought he said. I fell asleep right after, so I couldn't remember too clearly whether that is actually what he said, but, I probably shouldn't jump to conclusions.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

The next morning I woke up, it was a Saturday so I didn't need to worry about getting to my classes.

Usually I would go on a date with Ron but...

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought of Ron.

It's quite sunny so I might as well go out and enjoy myself.

I got changed and headed out, but before I got outside Malfoy appeared in front of me and apparated us to somewhere. I was about to shout at him until I realized that he had took me to a muggle mall. Shocked, I just kept quiet and let him take me to a cafe. When I finally snapped out of it I shouted

"Malfoy! What are you doing?!"

He ignored me and called for the waiter.

"Hello sir, what would you like to order?" The waiter said, before turning his head and smiling at me.

"I would like a cheesecake and 2 cups of coffee." Malfoy replied handing the menu back to the waiter.

Before the waiter left, he turned his head back and winked, I didn't know who he was winking at exactly, maybe it was the girl behind me, but Draco seemed irritated that he did that.

"Hey!" He shouted at me.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Why did you do that?" He hissed at me, looking back at the waiter that attended to us.

"Do what?" I said, still confused as to what I had done wrong.

"You... He winked at you!" He shouted looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well that's not my fault!" I shouted back, not understanding why he was so frustrated at me.

"It is!" He shouted back

"How?!" I screamed almost scaring the kid sitting across from us.

"Because you look pretty today! That's why!" He blurted out, without looking back up at me.

I heard some people around us going 'awwwwwwww'

Did he just compliment me? Did Malfoy just compliment me?

Dumfounded, I said "What?"

Draco looked up at me and said "You heard me. I'm not going to say it again" He crossed his arms and looked away.

"But I didn't hear you." I pouted.

He looked me in the eye for a second until he let out a sigh and said "you look... Pretty today." He said, his face going red.

"Does that mean I was ugly before?" I said. Giving him a sad face.

"N-no I meant that you looked better today, I mean not saying you looked ugly yesterday I just-"

Before he could finish I started laughing.

"Very funny Granger." He mumbled, arms still folded.

I laughed even more; I guess he isn't that bad.

"Come on. Let's go." I took his hand and lead him out of the cafe. On the way out I gave the waiter a tip and said my thanks.

"Where are we going?" He said, annoyed.

"Just trust me." I said, smiling.

By the time we got there he was panting like crazy.

"G-granger! Slow down!" He said, gasping for air.

"We're here." I said, smiling.

I was the only person who ever came up here.

Everyone would usually stay in the mall, but one day I got lost and ended up on the roof, it was deserted, even the janitors and staff never came up here. I found this place really peaceful.

"Wow. I never knew you were this type Granger." He said, admiring the view.

"What type?" I asked.

What type did he mean?

"Heh," He chuckled "It's nothing."

He sat down and patted the space next to it, telling me to sit beside him.

I sat down beside him, a few centimeters apart, but he moved in close till his leg was touching mine.

I didn't really mind how close we were, it was actually quite enjoyable, but things got a bit awkward when he held my hand, I didn't expect it so I just froze there. Not knowing what to do.

Finally moving, I looked up to see that Malfoy was smiling, it was rare to see him smiling so let him hold my hand.

But before we could get any further (not like I wanted to) one of the workers in the mall opened the door.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He sounded pretty pissed off. What was his deal? This roof is public.

"Oh…sorry" I said as I got up on my feet.

Of course Malfoy didn't like letting other people interrupt him but he kept his mouth shut.

When I got to the door I saw a startled girl half undressed, I figured that's probably why he was so pissed off.

When Draco saw her we both looked at each other, almost bursting out into laughter.

Finally, when they left we both exploded, laughing our heads off. It was rare to ever see Malfoy laughing, but, I'm glad I did, although I could probably go without accidentally running into a couple in the middle of sexual intercourse.

After we both finally stopped laughing he took me to a restaurant for dinner. We had to wait quite a while since there was a lot of people.

"Newlyweds get a 20% discount! Today only!" The announcer shouted.

Of course I just ignored it, until Draco got up and shouted "Over here!" at the announcer.

He came over and said "Aren't you two a bit young to be newlyweds?" He asked.

Stupid Draco, of course we were too young, I can't believe that he hadn't even thought about that.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and said "We are just really in love." He said, smiling back at me, as if we were really a couple, but I just sat there looking dazed, I didn't know exactly how I was supposed to act towards that.

"hmm…Wait here" and the announcer left, I suppose he went to discuss with his partner whether he should believe us or not.

"What are you doing?" I asked, whispering so the announcer can't hear us.

"I'm getting us a discount." He said, giving intimidating glares to the announcer trying to threaten him.

Obviously the announcer didn't give in; he just glared back at him.

Giving up on trying to threaten him, Malfoy whispered to me "Quick! Put your head on my shoulder!" he said, still looking at the man.

"What? Why?" I replied. What was he trying to do?

"Ugh…" He suddenly grabbed my head and put it to his shoulder. I struggled a bit but he explained that this was just to convince the announcer that we were really a couple.

The announcer was whispering to his partner as they shot us glares every once and a while.

"Hey," I asked, remembering how we got here in the first place.

"Hmm?" He said, still looking at the announcer.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

He looked down at me, gave me a smile and said nothing.

"Hey." I tugged his shirt.

"Shhhhh… He's coming" He said as the announcer approached the both of us.

"There is a free table near the window, will that be ok, sir?" He said, as he gave the both of us an obviously fake smile.

"Yes, that will be fine." Malfoy said, as we both stood up.

We were both lead to our table by a waiter.

"Hey." I said, remembering what we were saying before the announcer came and interrupted "You still didn't tell me why you brought me here. I thought you hated Muggles." I said.

"I just wanted to have fun, is that too much to ask? Besides, muggles aren't that bad, they certainly have good taste." He said as he gave me a smirk.

What did he mean good taste? I don't think he was talking about food, we haven't ate anything yet.

I tilted my head looking confused.

He looked at me and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked. What did he mean by good taste? Why was it so funny?

"It's nothing." He replied.

Before I could ask anything else, the waiter came with the menu and left with our order.

* * *

A while later when we finished eating I was waiting outside while Malfoy paid for dinner.

I waited outside, impatiently, I bet Ginny was worried about me, we were supposed to be having movie night half an hour ago.

Malfoy walked out and said "Let's go." And dragged me into the toilet.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I said escaping from his grip.

"Well, you want to get back right? Well we're going to apparate there. What do you think?" He said irritated.

"I know but… What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't sound too happy, in fact he sounded really annoyed.

"You just can't stop can you?" He said, turning his back to me

"Can't stop doing what?" I said, really confused.

He sighed, turned back around and said "Why can't you stop," he hesitated, but he eventually opened his mouth and said "Why can't you stop… making me jealous." His face was now bright red.

I was really touched but really confused, not because of what he said, but because of my own feelings. I never had any romantic feelings towards Draco before… and I didn't really have any romantic feelings now, but I had a feeling that he would be able to change that, but I like Harry, it's a thin chance, but I still like Harry.

"I…" I wanted to tell him I didn't like him, but… I couldn't seeing this side of him I've never seen before…. I was curious to see how it would turn out, so I stopped myself from saying anything, and just smiled.

He smiled back at me and we apparated back to Hogwarts, I was rushing when I heard from Neville that Ginny and Harry were worried about me, but before I went back inside, I said to Draco "Thanks for tonight," I smiled "We should do it again sometime." I said, and gave him a light peck on the cheek before I went back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

When I entered Ginny immediately ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Ginny! Calm down. I'm fine" I said, she still didn't let go, so I let her hug me.

I looked over to Harry who was behind Ginny and gave him a small smile of reassurance, he smiled back at me.

About 3 minutes later, Ginny pulled away from me and said "Hermione! I was so worried… When I couldn't find you in your room or the library I got really scared! I had to do movie night with Harry instead! It wasn't the same!" She said, crying.

"I'ts ok, it's ok. Next time if I go out I'll tell you, okay?" I said, comforting her.

"Where did you go anyways?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

I smiled, remembering what just happened. "Oh…um… nothing" I said, trying not to be too suspicious.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me. A moment later she gasped and said "You were out with a boy! Weren't you?!" She said, excitedly.

Well she might as well know, I mean she figured out that much, I opened my mouth, about to tell her that I was out with Draco until there was a knock at the door, I turned around to look as Harry opened the door, and Draco came in.

Ginny and Harry were shocked, but he just ignored them and went over to me, handed me a coupon from the restaurant, and said "If you ever want to go back there again, you know where to find me, Mrs. Malfoy." He said, before turning around and leaving before Harry and Ginny could process what just happened.

When they finally snapped out of it Harry looked really intimidated and Ginny squealed with excitement as she grabbed me and said "Oh my gosh! You were on date with Draco?!" Her eyes were big with curiosity.

"Well..." I said "It wasn't _exactly _a date…" I said, looking slightly guilty.

"It was wasn't it?! Why didn't you tell me?! I would've lent you my dress!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

Before I could explain the situation she said "You should invite him over next time! When I watched the movie with Harry," she leaned in closer and whispered to me "we had a steamy make out session," she winked at me before continuing "though Dean was much better at it, he was still ok." She smiled.

How could she say that?! She was dating Harry! Didn't she care?

But before I could think about it anymore Harry asked "Why were you on a date with Malfoy?" He was annoyed, I could tell, but Ginny was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice.

"Um... Well, I didn't exactly go by choice." I said trying to find an excuse. I mean, it's true, he did apparate us to a muggle mall without even telling me.

"So he kidnapped you?" He said, arms folded, looking quite angry.

"Well... Not exactly..." I say, looking down.

"So you mean it was spontaneous?!" Ginny butted in.

"I guess..." I said, still not looking up. "Um... I'm just going to go to bed..." and I headed towards the stairs, until Ginny stopped me and said "Movie night tomorrow?" And she gave me a big smile.

"Yeah." I said, as I headed up the stairs.

When I reached my room I was pretty sleepless, I kept thinking about Harry and Draco...

* * *

The next day when I woke up, I got dressed and ready to go out with Ginny for lunch, but when I got downstairs there was a note left for me

'Hermione, I'm sorry but I have to go to eat lunch with Dean's parents, I hope you understand. You can hang out with Harry, or even Draco if you want. Love Ginny.'

Well then, I guess I'll just eat lunch myself, Harry is probably out with Ron.

Before I could leave Harry stepped out of his room, still in his boxers "Oh, hi Harry." I said as I was leaving, but before I could leave Harry stopped me "Where are you going?" He said, still half asleep.

"Just going to lunch." I said, still trying to leave, but Harry is still holding on to me

"With Malfoy?" He said, looking annoyed.

"No... I'm just going by myself, you can come with me if you want..." I offered, I figured Ron was busy if he was still here.

"Um... Sure. I'll go change" He said, smiling.

I waited for a bit and he came back later with his blue jeans on.

"Let's go." He said as he pulled me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To eat lunch." He said, smiling.

He brought me to this restaurant near the school.

We sat in the back, it was a private booth.

The waiter attended to us and brought us our food.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the toilet." I said, as I made my way out the door.

But to my surprise, when I left the booth, I saw Ginny and Dean, hand in hand.

I rushed up to them and said "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Oh. We're just going to get lunch here with Dean's parents. What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh shit..." I looked back hoping Harry didn't see this.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Harry is in there!" I said, franticly looking back to see if he would come out.

"What?!" She said looking desperate "but Dean's parents are already in there!" She pointed at a couple sitting inside.

"What are we going to do?" Dean said, panicking.

"Just try not to run into us. I'll try and convince Harry to go somewhere else." but when I turned around Harry was already outside. Standing in front of me, Shocked

"What's going on?" Harry said, glancing from me to Ginny and Dean.

"Um..." Ginny said, looking for an excuse.

We all waited for her to say something, but she obviously couldn't think of anything to say.

So, trying to help her, I said "I invited Ginny to lunch, she probably just ran into Dean because his parents are here." Looking relieved, Ginny gave me a smile. Harry seems to have bought it, he didn't question it, but he didn't look to happy either.

Back in the restaurant, Ginny sat with us for a while before she had to go to 'do homework'.

Harry still looked pretty upset, so I asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." He said, looking to the ground.

Knowing what he was thinking "I'm pretty sure Ginny wasn't doing anything with Dean…" I said, trying to comfort him.

"That's not it…" He said, still looking pretty sad.

"Then what is it?" I asked. What else could be bothering him?

"It's…" He let out a sigh "It's nothing..." Then he got up and took my hand and brought me back to Hogwarts, the whole time we were walking back he was still holding my hand, he probably didn't notice, but I didn't care, I could let him hold my hand for as long as he wants.

* * *

When we got back he let go of my hand abruptly.

"Um... Sorry, I didn't notice..." He said, blushing.

"its ok" I giggled.

"Hey...Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah?" I said, not breaking the eye contact.

"What if... What if I told you I L-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, Malfoy came interrupted "Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter, and Granger." He said, winking at me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said, annoyed.

"I need help with my homework." He said, smiling.

"But I'm with Harry..." I said, almost forgetting he was still there.

"It's fine. You go." Harry said, as he gestured to Draco, telling me to go with him. I pout but he insisted that I go with Draco, so I did.

We headed up to the library, and sat at the closest table, everyone fled the library when Draco came in.

"So..." I said, breaking the silence "what homework did you need help with?"

"Wait...there's a book somewhere. I'll get it, you wait here." He said, before he left.

I figured he wouldn't be back for a while so I went to get myself a book.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

I always like to look at the back shelves; they always had the most interesting books. When I got there I was surprised. I saw Blaise and a girl snogging in the corner, I tried to back away slowly but I accidentally dropped my books. 'Shit.' I thought to myself, I tried to walk away, but before I could leave he turned around and said "Well if it isn't Granger?" He said, with a smirk on his face.

The girl I saw before disappeared in a flash.

"Um... I have to go..." I said before I turned around, but before I could leave he grabbed me and pushed me up against the bookshelf.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, as he leaned in closer.

I could hear Draco's footsteps coming closer but Blaise didn't budge.

His lips were getting closer and closer, but before anything could happen, Draco pushed him away and held me in his arms. "Stay away from her." He hissed at Blaise.

Blaise left before Malfoy could say anymore.

Still in his arms, I said "Um…Malfoy… You can let me down now." I wasn't scared of heights or anything, but I was scared he would drop me.

He looked at me, not saying a word; he just walked out of the library still carrying me.

"Malfoy!" I said, hoping no one I knew saw me.

"I'm bringing you back to your room." He said, not noticing the people who stopped to stare at us.

"I can walk you know." I said, trying to ignore the stares I was getting.

He didn't say anything, he just kept on walking as if this was normal, when we got to the stairs he almost tripped, and on instinct I clinged on to him and pulled him closer.

He smiled but didn't say anything, and just kept going.

When we reached the Gryffindor common room, he knocked and waited until someone came out.

When the door opened, it was Harry, confused he just stood there looking at me, still in his arms.

Draco took no notice and just walked right in, but before he could put me down, Harry said "What are you doing Malfoy?!" he looked like he was going to explode.

"I was just bringing Hermione back from the library." He said, calmly.

"Well she can walk can't she?" Harry snapped back, looking at me.

I couldn't face him like this, so I just buried my face into Draco's chest.

"Well yeah, but she was hurt." He relied.

I guess when Blaise pushed me against the bookshelf it hurt a little, but there was no damage done.

Suddenly Harry came and tried to snatch me out of Draco's arms, but he startled Draco and instead he ended up dropping me, there was a cracking sound and my eyes were starting to water, but I held my tears back. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move my left foot. I must have landed on my left foot when he dropped me. Harry immediately helped me up and took me to the hospital wing.

Shortly after Harry and I got to the hospital wing, Draco came in behind us. While the nurse was healing my foot she said that I should rest for a few days.

Outside of my room I could hear Harry and Draco arguing with each other.

"It's all your fault!" Harry shouted at Draco.

"If you hadn't startled me then I wouldn't have dropped her!" Draco snapped back at Harry.

This went on for almost an hour, but when Ginny got back, Draco left and Harry kept himself in his room.

Ginny came up to my room and said "Hermione! Are you ok?!" She said, looking at my foot.

"I'm fine, I'm already healed, I just need some rest." I said, as I smiled back to her. I really didn't need this much attention.

I laid in bed awake for hours, finally giving up I left to take a short walk, my foot hurt a bit, but it didn't hurt as much as before.

I stopped outside close to the lake, took a deep breath, but when I turned around I accidentally bumped into Blaise.

"Oh um... Sorry..." I said, before I attempted to leave

"It's fine." He said, not making any eye contact.

"Hey." I said, remembering what had happened in the library "Why did you do that?!"

"Do what?" He said, confused.

"You know... In the library..." I said, my face turning slightly red.

"Oh...that..." He said.

He turned his head slightly so now he's facing me. "I was helping a friend." He said, he gave me a wink and left.

On my way back to the castle I heard a rustling sound from the bushes, but that was probably just a squirrel or something.

* * *

The next day when I made my way to my classes people would start whispering whenever I walked past them, some Slytherins would glare at me whenever I walked past, mostly the girls.

When I got to the great hall I sat next to Ginny, she didn't make a sound.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything.

"Ginny?" I said, poking her. I didn't want to annoy her, but I wanted to know what was wrong.

She finally took a breath and said "Why didn't you tell me! First it's with Draco and now Blaise? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What?!" I said, surprised. "Nothing happened between me and Blaise!" I said, trying to convince Ginny.

"But that's what everyone is saying!" She said, by now she was more excited than angry.

"What?!" I shouted, who said that?!

"So it's not true?" Ginny said, looking sad.

"It isn't true!" I shouted, trying to convince everyone else

I stormed out of the great hall. I can't believe they would believe something like this.

* * *

When I got back to the common room Harry was already there. I had forgot that he wasn't in the great hall.

"Harry?" I said, wondering why he didn't eat breakfast.

"Is it true?" He said, looking really depressed.

Knowing that he was probably referring to the whole Blaise thing, I sat down next to him and said "If you're talking about the rumors of me and Blaise, it obviously isn't true." l said.

Why is he so depressed? Is it because he doesn't like the thought of me dating a Slytherin?

He looked up to me, smiled, and said "Good."

What did he mean by that? Confused, I asked "What is that supposed to mean? Is it because you thought I was dating a Slytherin?"

"That's not it." He said still smiling.

"Then what is it?" I asked, still confused.

"You'll know in time..." He laughed.

What was that supposed to mean?

I headed to my class trying not to think about it anymore.

Ancient runes was great, as always, but the looks I was getting from everyone ruined my concentration.

* * *

After class it wasn't much better so I went to the library.

The library was always the place where I could relax and have some peace and quiet, but... It wasn't quiet for long...

"Granger!"

I turned around and saw Draco behind me looking pretty pissed.

"What?" I said, still reading my book.

"How could you do this to me? How could you sneak behind my back and sneak around with my best friend?!" He shouted.

It's this whole Blaise thing again. How many people have already heard about this?

"Look Malfoy. It's just a rumor. I'm not dating anyone, especially not Blaise." I said letting out a sigh.

"Really?" He said, sounded slightly less angry

"Yes. Really." I said, still not looking directly at him.

He came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my neck and said "Good."

This was just like what Harry said, what do they mean by that? I was confused, but I let him stay there with his arms around me. I was feeling pretty cold.

Not long afterwards I was getting a little bit too warm. I turned around and Draco was looking really uncomfortable, I touched his forehead and it was burning hot. Before I could say anything, he passed out unconscious; I found some students and asked them to help me carry him to the hospital wing.

* * *

When I got there Ginny rushed in. I was surprised, had she come to see Draco?

Turns out, she didn't come here to see him.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You have to come quick Hermione!" She shouted, she was almost crying, I wonder what happened.

"What happened?" I asked. It looked pretty serious.

"It's Harry, he got hit by a bludger when he was playing Quidditch, and a few of his bones broke. They had to take him to St. Mungos!" She said, crying.

I hugged her and comforted her. Harry is hurt, I have to go… but… Draco is hurt too… and I don't know what happened to him, what if it's really serious?

What do I do? Who do I go to?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Ginny is pulling me away to go see Harry, but I don't really want to leave Draco like this, I really don't know what to do. Why does this have to happen to me?

"Hermione! We have to go?! Are you going to come or not?!" Ginny said, constantly looking at the clock.

I can't just make this sort of decisions right now.

_Things start to get blurry, I couldn't hear anything. I enter my own world of thought. I had literally blocked out everything. All I see is white. I take this time to think, who am I supposed to choose? Is it supposed to be an easy decision? When Ron and I started dating that was because he asked me, I was never really the one who took the initiative. I know nothing about this; I need to come to a decision soon. I can't keep Ginny waiting._

Everything seemed to open up in the end, I came back after what seemed like hours, but turned out to be just a few minutes, Ginny was panicking and when I woke up she attacked me and said "Hermione! I was so worried, Harry is in the hospital, and you pass out, what more can happen?"

I have decided who I'm going to go to.

I go into Draco's room.

He was struggling, he wasn't awake, but he wasn't completely asleep either.

I held his hand and kissed him on the forehead very lightly, and made my way out. I had made my choice.

I hurriedly ran out and me and Ginny apparated to St. Mungos.

* * *

When we got there Ron, Lavender, Fred and George were all there waiting.

Lavender was crying and Ron was trying to calm her down.

Fred and George were looking terrified.

I came up to them and they all looked at me. Ron showed me to his room and left a minute later.

I was alone with Harry. I sat next to him and squeezed his hand; he responded and opened his eyes. He looked at me and smiled. I squeezed his hand tighter.

I stayed with him for a couple of hours. When everyone else left I stayed there with him. He woke up a few hours after midnight and whispered to me "Hermione…"

I woke up and looked into his eyes; he looked a lot better now. "Yeah…?" I replied, still half asleep.

"Thanks for coming." He said. He reached over to my hand and put them in his.

"You don't have to thank me. You know I'll always be here for you." I whispered to him. He seemed happy, content.

I was about to go back to sleep until he said something, "Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, I'm pretty sure it's not the way I wanted him to love me, but I was still happy.

"No Hermione. I love you." He looked into my eyes and leaned in slowly, he kissed me. His soft cold lips touched mine; I closed my eyes, melting all the tension away. It was only for a short while, but I was completely satisfied, and before I knew it, tears started dripping down my chin, I had held it in for the whole day, and now I felt that I could finally let it out.

That night I fell asleep hand in hand with Harry.

* * *

In the morning when Ginny and everyone came back to see Harry I was gone. I didn't want to stay for too long, and I had classes.

Harry's health was important to me, of course, but after I saw that he got better I decided to go back to Hogwarts.

While walking to class I ran into Malfoy.

"Granger." He said.

I turned around and faced him.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, I-"

Before I could finish, Malfoy interrupted me.

"I get it. You went to be with Harry." He let out a sigh "If only I had started chasing you earlier…Maybe things would've been different…" He took my hand and said "If Potter hurts you, or if you eventually come to your senses that Potter was nothing compared to me. You know where to find me." And then he left without another word.

* * *

At dinner Harry was back and everyone was happy.

I wanted to sit with my friends, but with all the people around Harry I had to sit at the end of the table with Neville.

"Hi." I said, as I sat next to him.

"Um…" He said, obviously not used to sitting with girls.

Trying to break the awkwardness, I started talking about Herbology. Neville had always liked Herbology.

Before I knew it dinner was almost over and all I did was talk about Herbology. Surprisingly, Neville wasn't that bad company.

Neville was about to leave, but before he left I said "I'll see you in Herbology." And gave him a smile, he smiled back. He actually looked pretty cute. Wait. Since when do I think boys are 'cute.'

After this whole thing I have noticed a lot of things that I haven't noticed before, like how Harry's face glows under the moonlight, or how his hair sparkles in front of the sun... wait.. I probably shouldn't be thinking about that.

I was pretty tired, so I headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

When I got there Harry was waiting for me.

"Harry?" I said. He jumped a bit and then turned to look at me.

"I was just waiting for you…" He said, face growing bright red.

"You didn't have to." I said. He probably needs to rest a lot more than I do.

"But I wanted to," He said. He stood up, pressed his forehead against mine and said "I love you Hermione."

I was really happy, but what if someone saw us like this, what if Ginny saw us?

I broke apart from him and said "What if Ginny saw us?"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore…" He said

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I told Ginny. I told her I loved you, I told her that I couldn't love her anymore… she says she understands. She also told me that she was pregnant… with Dean's baby…" He said, but when he mentioned the baby he looked down at the floor.

I could tell he was pretty bummed out that Ginny had slept with Dean when they were still going out, but he soon got over it and came over to me.

He whispered in my ear, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger." He smiled and said goodnight.

The next morning Ginny went to eat breakfast with Dean; they seemed to have gotten back together. I sat next to Harry, by now everyone already knew about me and Harry, Ron was happy for us but he was a bit awkward, since I'm dating his best friend.

Fred and George thought we were never going to get together, apparently they had known this would happen before we did…

I kept looking at Ginny, I had hoped that she hadn't stopped wanting to be my friend because I was dating her ex-boyfriend, but when she saw me looking she gave me a smile.

Everything was great, I got everything that I wanted…

* * *

**10 years later…**

"Harry! Come down for breakfast!" I shouted up the stairs.

I went back to the kitchen and continued cooking breakfast.

Harry snuck up from behind me, hugged me lightly and gave me a small peck on the cheek before he left for work.

I was preparing a special dinner for tonight, when he came back from work I would tell him the big news. I was pregnant.

* * *

Later that day when he came back for dinner I was prepared to tell him I'm pregnant.

Truthfully, I wasn't prepared myself. I never expected I would get pregnant so soon.

"Hermione?"

"In here!" I yelled out to him.

I set up a table and everything. I had burnt myself trying to cook dinner, but in the end I managed to do it.

"What's all this?" Harry said, as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh... It's just dinner..." I said, as I gave him a smirk.

"Hmm..." He said, trying to figure out what I was doing.

"Heh..." I chuckled.

He came up to me and pulled me into a warm hug. He looked into my eyes and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"Can you tell me now?" He said, grinning.

"Nope. Not yet." I said, smiling.

We ate dinner, Harry was talking about his work.

After we finished dinner I brought him up to our bedroom.

"Harry?" I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something..." I said.

I didn't know exactly how I was supposed to tell him.

"You can tell me anything..." He said, his eyes meeting mine.

I hesitated for a while "Harry, I'm..." Now there was a big smile on my face, I had thought about having a baby for years "I'm... Pregnant." I told him.

Harry looked shocked but after a while he finally snapped out of it and flashed a big smile.

That night we both talked about baby names and what the baby would be like and everything. I was really excited.

* * *

The next morning Harry had the day off, so we decided to meet with Ginny and Ron.

We still kept in touch after we all graduated from Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" Ginny said as she gave me a warm hug.

"Ginny! Nice to see you again... And you too Ron." I smiled at him.

Ginny had brought her daughter with her, her daughter was about 10 years old now, her name is Jill.

Dean was also with us, but he had his hands full taking care of Jill, so we didn't really talk much.

Ron broke up with Lavender a few years back, he is now married to a girl named Jasmine.

Me and Harry told them about me becoming pregnant.

They were all very happy for us.

When they left, Harry and I went to the hospital to get a checkup.

The doctor told me that I was going to be expecting a girl.

That night me and Harry spent countless hours trying to think of the perfect name. We finally decided. We are going to name her

Harmony.

***Sorry the ending was a bit rushed, I ran out of ideas, sorry. Anyways there's going to be a sequel, it's in the next generation, based on their kids. stay tuned :D ***


End file.
